A New Kind Of Love
by Alexandra Jones-Smith
Summary: Jack/Jamie  10.5  Jamie doesn't feel like he belongs, so Jack helps him. SLASH! SMUT! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Can be continued if you want.


**A New Kind of Love**

_**A/N: **__Okay hello this is a new story, most likely going to be a one-shot…. This story is a Jack/Jamie (10.5) smut… I know what you're thinking and I really don't care JK. I hope you all enjoy my first true slashy/smutty fic. Please read and review. This story will have some Rose bashing and hints of Ten/Martha don't like, don't read!_

**88888**

Jamie rolled his eyes as he watched Rose glare at Martha. He had been told not too kindly by the blonde that he was just a copy and that he would never be the Doctor. Jamie sighed sadly knowing she was right.

He shook his head and left the counsel room heading to the kitchen.

**88888**

Jamie entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and he turned around and almost dropped his water.

"Jack!" He exclaimed in shock.

Hey gorgeous." Jack purred.

"Stop it." Jamie muttered as he took a swing from his water bottle.

"Why should I?" Jack asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist.

"We can't its wrong." He mumbled trying to convince himself and Jack.

"You don't seem so sure about that." Jack murmured in his ear and he shivered in pleasure.

"No? Maybe I'm not." Jamie said huskily.

"Oh is that so? Then would you mind if I did this?" Jack asked as he ran his hand down Jamie's thigh and brought it back up to rest on his hip.

"No." Jamie whispered.

Jack turned him around and looked into his dark brown eyes, he dipped his head and captured Jamie's bottom lip between his teeth. He suckled at it gently and then he began to gently kiss the smaller man.

Jack pulled away, and he looked down and saw Jamie's kiss swollen lips, he swallowed hard. Jack led him over to the table and set the smaller man on the edge; he cupped his cheek and began to kiss him again.

He felt Jamie lean into the kiss and turn his head slightly. Jack grabbed his hips and pulled him closer he could feel Jamie's arousal pressing against him and he moaned softly.

**88888**

Jamie pulled back after a few moments.

"W-we can't do this." He said and he tried to push Jack away.

"Why not?" Jack asked and Jamie could hear the hurt in his voice.

"We just can't." Jamie replied turning his head away.

"Are you scared?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes." Jamie whispered.

"What are you scared of?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't want to disappoint you."

They let that hang in the air for a few moments.

Jack came over to Jamie and turned his head around to face him; Jack leaned down and captured Jamie's lips with his.

"You are not going to disappoint me, now please let me make love to you." Jack whispered against his lips.

Jamie stared at him for a few moments before giving him a small smile and he kissed Jack again, letting all his emotions go into that one kiss.

Jack moved his hands to Jamie's hips and pulled him closer making Jamie moan softly.

"We can't do this here." Jamie panted when they pulled away from each other from lack of oxygen.

Jack grinned down at him and gave him another kiss before grabbing Jamie's hand and leading him out of the room.

**88888**

Jack set Jamie down on the bed and immediately began to kiss him again. Jack began to unbutton Jamie's jacket and he pushed it off his thin shoulders.

Jamie began to unbutton Jack's shirt and he moaned as his fingers touched Jack's heated skin.

Jack got Jamie's shirt off and he threw it across the room. Jack stared down at his lovers' pale chest and grinned; he ran his fingers down the silky soft skin and sighed. Jack could fell Jamie's arousal pressed against him.

Jamie pushed Jack's shirt off and stared up at the other man with a wide grin on his face. He gasped as Jack's fingers brushed over his groin, Jack smiled cheekily and did it again.

Jamie bucked his hips against his hand and moaned loudly.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him and he "accidentally" brushed his knee over Jack's groin.

"Opps" He said innocently.

"Cheeky." Jack grunted as Jamie pressed his knee against Jack's throbbing cock.

Jack groaned loudly and he rocked his hips against Jamie's knee, he moaned loudly and rocked harder.

Jamie replaced his knee with his hand and Jack held still as he rubbed him firmly.

"Oh please don't stop!" Jack moaned and Jamie rubbed harder.

Jack grabbed Jamie's hand and unbuckled his belt and got his trousers undone, he shoved Jamie's hand into his trousers. Jack looked down at his lover and saw a smile on his face; Jamie wrapped his fingers around him and squeezed slightly.

"Oh!" Jack groaned and he thrust into Jamie's hand.

Jamie rubbed a little more firmly and Jack threw his head back and gave a loud throaty groan and he spilled his seed over Jamie's hand and stomach.

Jack watched as Jamie licked his cum off his hand and Jack watched with lustful eyes as Jamie's pink tongue licked his cum off his skin.

Jack grabbed Jamie's hand and finished licking it clean.

Jack moved off the bed and pushed his trousers off, Jamie slowly drug his eyes over every inch of him and he grinned.

"Very nice." Jamie purred as Jack slowly turned around to let him see both the front and the back.

"Do you think so?' Jack asked.

"Oh you look amazing for a man who is a hundred years old." Jamie said cheekily.

"Getting cheeky now are we?" Jack asked as he stalked over to the bed.

"Now why would you think that?" Jamie asked innocently, looking up at Jack.

"Oh I don't know you just look like it." Jack murmured against his lips.

"Oh?" Jamie asked with grin.

"Mmmhmm." Jack murmured as his hands moved to the waist band of Jamie's trousers. "May I?" Jack asked.

On Jamie's nod he unbuttoned them and slid them down his thin hips.

"Oh you are gorgeous." Jack moaned as he stood up and looked down at him.

Jamie bit his lip and blushed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Jack asked.

"No one hasn't really talked to me…let alone compliment me." He said with a shrug and he looked away.

"What did Rose tell you? And don't lie." Jack asked gently.

"She said that I was a copy and I would never be the Doctor." He said sadly.

"Hey," Jack murmured tipping Jamie's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "You are not a copy; you are your own person." Jack told him and then he kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you." Jamie murmured with tears in his eyes.

"No tears! Do you hear me? I don't want you sad." Jack said as he gently brushed Jamie's tears away.

"They are happy tears I promise." Jamie told him with a watery laugh.

"Promise?" Jack asked.

"I promise, now shut up and kiss me!" Jamie told him with a laugh.

"Yes Sir!" Jack said with a mock salute.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and gave him a hungry kiss, Jack's tongue slid into his mouth making him groan.

"I want you inside me now!" Jamie groaned in his ear.

"Are you sure? I can do so much more." Jack murmured stroking his fingers over his throbbing cock.

"Y-yes I'm sure." Jamie stammered he shoved Jack's hand off of him and firmly rubbed himself.

Jack watched him for a few minutes and then he grabbed his trousers and dug through the pockets.

Ahha!" Jack cried as he pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Jamie groaned.

Jack grabbed him off the bed and put him on the floor and bent him over the bed. He uncapped the lubricant and put some on his fingers. He gently pushed one finger into Jamie and felt the muscles stretching and adjusting to the strange feeling.

"Okay?" Jack asked as he pushed another finger into him.

"Oh yes." He moaned loudly.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked as he lubricated his throbbing cock.

"Yes." Jamie panted.

Jack carefully spooned his body over Jamie's boney frame and he gently thrust into him, entering him gently.

"Okay?" Jack asked as he slid the rest of the way in.

"You feel good." Jamie groaned and he leaned back against Jack's strong thighs, still adjusting to the new feeling.

Jamie grinned sly and he moved his body up until just the head of Jack's cock was still in him and then he moved back down slowly. Jack grunted as he did this and that made him grin, he repeated the action.

"You little minx." Jack growled.

Jack snaked his hand forward and wrapped his fingers around Jamie's cock. He squeezed slightly causing him to yelp and buck his hips.

Jamie raised his body again and slammed his ass down against Jack's thighs causing the immortal captain to moan.

Jack pulled out of him and scooped him up and dumped him on the bed. He moved himself in between his thighs and Jamie raised his hips slightly and Jack thrust himself deep into him.

Jack looked down and smiled, Jamie's face had a healthy red flush and a wide smile on his face, Jack leaned down and kissed him.

Jack then began to thrust, gently at first but after a few minutes he was pounding passionately into his lover. Jamie arched his back and moaned loudly as Jack rubbed his throbbing cock in time with his thrusts.

J-ja-JACK!" Jamie screamed at the top of his lungs as his orgasm ripped through him, spilling his seed over Jack's hand.

"Jamie!" Jack shouted as he spilled his hot seed deep into Jamie's waiting and oh so ready body.

Jack pulled out of Jamie and collapsed on his side next to Jamie.

Jamie laid his body down next to Jack's and he nuzzled his neck lovingly.

Jack moved his head and kissed Jamie on the forehead.

Jamie wrapped an arm around his stomach and rested his head on Jack's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"You are brilliant, did you know that?" Jack asked as he ran his fingers through Jamie's soft hair.

Jamie lifted his head and looked down at Jack. "I do now." He whispered and he laid his head back down on Jack's chest.

"Good Night Jamie." Jack murmured.

"Good night Jack." Jamie murmured back and they both fell asleep.

_**A/N: **__Well that took me a long time to write! Was it worth the effort? I know there was no plot and the I probably didn't do the sex scene right… But for my first time was it okay? On a scale of 1-6 what would you put it at?_

_**1: **__It was horrible_

_**2: **__It was bad_

_**3: **__It was okay, but probably not one I would read again_

_**4: **__It is getting better_

_**5: **__It was much better and I would probably read it again_

_**6: **__It was great and I will be reading it again!_

_Please review and tell me how I did! Alexandra._


End file.
